


stars in the night

by SymphonySoldierXIII



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Death, Tags will be added as necessary, mentions of abuse, uh it gets sad that's the only warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/pseuds/SymphonySoldierXIII
Summary: harry potter but everyone is gay"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."





	1. intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (cue teen movie trailer music)

"Draco!"  
"Who the bloody hell are you?"  
"Why, we share a great great grandfather! Which, you could say, makes us great great cousins!"  
"I'm not quite sure that's correct."  
"Of course it's not. Anyways, we are of distant relation, and I just know we will be the best of friends!"  
"I sincerely doubt that."

 

* * *

 

"You're _really_ kicking out your own daughter?"  
"I have no daughter. And it appears that now I have no son, either."

 

* * *

 

"As of now we have no inheritance, no family, nothing. How can you be so cheerful?"  
"That's exactly why I'm so cheerful! We have nothing! No family expectations, no forced allegiance, nothing! Think of it this way - it's a chance to start our own family! No rules, no parents, and-"  
"And, no money. Didn't think of that one, did you?"  
"Oh, but I did! You see, Draco, I have a plan..."  
"You always do, don't you?"  
"Of course I do. You still have that lovely little key, correct?"

 

* * *

 

"The traitors must be punished. Send Greyback for the Malfoy boy."  
"And what of Avery's boy?"  
"Send Sanguini for his... friend."

 

* * *

 

"I miss seeing you smile."


	2. you can grow, cause i see it in your eyes

Mr. and Mrs. Avery, of Number Four, Hiraeth Way, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved with anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Wait, that's not the right introduction, let's try that again.

Mr. Osborn Avery was a dick. He was a tall, menacing man, close-minded and stubborn and bearing a Dark Mark on his arm, which he couldn't be fucked to hide. Mrs. Elle Avery, née Sayre, was dead, and may or may not have descended from Salazar Slytherin himself. When she was alive, however, she was quite beautiful, with maroon hair not unlike that of the Weasley family (who, ironically, she was not related to by blood – it was Osborn who was born into the Black family, a descendant of Cassiopeia Black. Somewhere along the line, the surname became Avery, and siblings became Malfoy, Potter, Rosier, Tonks, Lestrange, and so on) and striking blue eyes, a trait her children shared. She was kind, caring, brave, intelligent, and creative – it was a wonder why she chose Osborn Fucking Avery (his middle name was actually Lesley). They had two children, the elder called Adair and the younger called Elwyn (well, really Kinsley, but you'll find out about that soon enough). They were born two years apart, Adair with the classic platinum blonde hair and Elwyn with strawberry blonde. Neither knew Elle well; she died in a decision near childbirth between her own life and Elwyn’s. It was no question for her – like her cousin-in-law, Lily, she had no hesitation in protecting her child’s life above her own. Adair had the vaguest of memories of his mother, memories he would share with his little brother to soothe him to sleep on nights when Osborn didn't give enough of a fuck to take care of his kids. This was very often, from Elwyn’s birth to the day Adair left for Hogwarts. The last thing Adair saw before the train at the platform Nine and Three Quarters left was a mark the size of his father's hand on Elwyn’s tear-streaked face. In Osborn’s opinion, there was no finer boy than Adair and none worse than Elwyn, who we suspect Osborn might blame for Elle’s death.

And, yet, there was no teary-eyed goodbye from Osborn when it was that Adair boarded the train to Hogwarts. Only the stern expectance of greatness, the impending disappointment were he to be sorted into a house other than Slytherin.

 

* * *

 

It was a long train ride to Hogwarts. Lukas was sat with a boy whose hair oscillated through colors throughout the trip and who firmly declined candy for the both of them when the trolley witch made her rounds.

”Can’t have candy. Me mum says I‘ve got ADD,” he said.

Lukas really didn’t know what ADD was, but if the boy with the thick Northern accent had it, Lukas figured he was probably along the right track to understanding it.

Five minutes later, his stomach rumbled, mimicking the rolling of the train along its tracks. He wasn’t sure if he should retrieve the sack of coins his mom gave him to pay the kid to shut his mouth, or to smack him upside the head with it.

Just as his contemplations spiked to the point that jupping out the window  was becoming a more and more viable option, the door popped open and slid shut. A blonde boy with a bruise forming on his cheekbone plopped down into the seat beside Lukas, forcing him to scoot over a bit more towards the window.

”Woah, a real shiner! Must’ve been some comment to land you one like that, innit, mate?”

”I’m sorry, I don’t speak tosser,” The boy said, turning to Lukas. “I’m Adair.”

”This one’s on the right track to be a Slytherin!”

Lukas, suddenly self-conscious about, well, everything, contemplated pretending to be asleep, before remembering his eyes were open and staring right into Adair’s green ones.

”Lukas,” he said, American accent loud and clear.

”Nice. I like you,” Adair said. “You mind?” He asked, stretching out and laying across the seat, head resting in Lukas’s lap.

”No, I... guess it’s fine.”

”Aces. Wake me when we get there, yeah?”

Lukas nodded, now a little annoyed with the blonde’s nerve. He wracked his brain for a spell, any spell, connected to sleep.

His mother’s voice echoed in his head.

” _Now, Lukas, spells come from Latin and Greek words. There aren’t many you can’t make up yourself, if you know the right roots.”_

He remembered the pocket dictionary slipped in the side pocket of his suitcase. “Ugh. Hey, blue-”

”Ray.”

”Ray, okay, can you- can you grab the book from the pocket of my suitcase?”

Standing on the seat beside him, the boy said, “Uh, mate, there’s a solid dozen.”

”Wh- no, the pocket on the outside!”

”Oh!” He grabbed the book, tossing it down and almost hitting the sleeping blonde boy in the face. “Sorry, mate!” He whispered, not talking to Lukas.

”Thanks.” Lukas began to flip through the book, muttering. “Sleep, somnus, somnium, somn... Verbs, not nouns, what am I thinking? Alright, here goes nothing...” He waved his fingers over Adair’s eyelids, just close enough to ghost over his long lashes. “Inquam, dormio!”

”Oi, thought we couldn’t do magic ou’side the school! And the hell kinda spell is that one, me cousin told me spells are rhymes ‘n stuff. He’s a prefect.”

Lukas winced at the volume. “Yeah, I think it worked,” he muttered. “Hey, R-Ray, help me get my bags down.”

The boy with the now-vibrant green hair jumped to attention, climbing on the seat again to pull on the duffel bag as Lukas dragged out his suitcase.

Lukas remained standing on the leather seat, grasping the ledge of the overhead compartment as he scanned it. “It’s perfect. Help me get him up here.”

“Are you absolutely bonkers?”

”Probably, but it’s gonna be real funny.”

Ray shrugged. “What the ‘ell, lets do it.” He hoisted the sleeping blonde’s feet, while Lukas handled his shoulders and head, careful not to knock him against anything.

The train whistled, and through the window Lukas noticed the school’s turrets and towers looming just outside. “Hurry it up over there!”

”’Am trying! He’s got real shiny shoes!”

Lukas couldn’t find the correlation, so he figured he would just let that one go. As soon as the blonde was inside the overhead cabinet, Lukas grabbed his bags. He popped the door open, and when he saw the hall was clear, he motioned for Ray to follow, and they crouched inside the compartment across the hall.

”Sorry, so sorry, we’ll only be a minute,” Ray said, while Lukas found himself struggling not to laugh as he thought about the blonde boy. He only then remembered he needed a reversal.

”Inquam, excieo!”

* * *

 

The train came to a halt, and Adair woke with a start, cold hardwood under his back as opposed to the leathered cushion he was expecting.

”The bloody hell is this?”

In trying to sit up, he hit his head on the top of the cabinet.

”Motherf-”

”Oh, dear! How ever did you get up there, sweetheart?” The trolley witch asked, offering him a hand down as to keep us from having to bump the rating to mature in our first chapter.

”Lukas.”

 

* * *

 

”Adair Avery!” Professor Mcgonagall called out, summoning the blonde to the front of the dining hall. Students clad in green ties and scarves knew the shade of blonde anywhere. They knew where he would end up. Anyone who saw the black and blue mark on his face knew where he would end up.

“Adair Avery,” the sorting hat rasped. “A Slytherin legacy. That settles it, eh? You must be...”

Doubt echoed in his head like a wailing banshee. He didn’t know if that was what he wanted. He didn’t know if he wanted to follow his father’s footsteps. He didn’t know what would happen if he didn’t get sorted into Slytherin. In that moment, like lightning a vision flashed in his eyes.

He saw a lavish dormitory. He saw piles of gold coins, galleons, and windows where walls should be and he saw the things that live in the lake no one dares traverse. He saw bruises, he saw a green scarf and a dark mark and he saw pale hands twisted into black hair, and when he pulled back he saw the eyes of the boy whose cabin he napped in on the train ride. He saw green and he saw blue and he saw tea leaves stained red.

And he heard the sorting hat shout Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Oblivion by Indians (from the fault in our stars soundtrack)


End file.
